Lo que el destino quiso
by LightKey27
Summary: Ella lo había perdido todo, ahora con la última esperanza que tenía estaba a punto de desmayarse en medio de un lugar que no conocía, me asombré al ver quien era el que fue en su ayuda y decidí ir en su ayuda también quien hubiese imaginado lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Meredy nos cuenta como ella y Gray conocieron a Juvia Loxar, lean y disfruten-Key


_**Jugadas del destino**_

Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Celebremos que es Septiembre" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_**

* * *

La historia que voy a contar está protagonizada por Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster, hasta hace unos meses eran desconocidos, pero por aquellos caprichos del destino sus caminos se cruzaron, dando lugar a eventos posteriores que marcaron sus vidas. No puedo decir que conozco del todo a Gray, de hecho no lo hago, no he tenido pero puedo tener la intención de profundizar mi amistad con él, siempre que intento acercarme a hablarle o comentarle algo me contesta de manera cortante, así que prefiero dejar las cosas así, Juvia me insiste en que él es buena persona y no lo dudo, Juvia a cambiado mucho gracias a él, a Juvia sin embargo llevo conociéndola el mismo tiempo que Gray y siento como si hubiese estado siempre con ella, es muy amable, cariñosa, inteligente y divertida, no sé dónde estaría de no ser por ella y no sé dónde estaría ella de no ser por Gray, les contaré las circunstancias por las que conocí a esta pareja, probablemente no describa bien los sentimientos de cada uno, especialmente los de Gray, pero ser una ocasión especial lo intentaré

* * *

Sucedió en Magnolia un 22 de mayo del año x799

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad de Magnolia, la repentina lluvia había provocado que las personas corrieran a un lugar bajo techo en busca de refugio, el reporte del clima no había dicho nada de lluvia, pero al ser primavera una lluvia así no es para extrañarse.  
Mientras las personas andaban de un lado a otro, con sus bolsos en la cabeza, algunos precavidos con sus sombrillas y los que no tenían con qué cubrirse simplemente aceptaban su condición, las gotas caían sobre el techo de las casas, ese constante sonido un tanto relajante si estás en tu cálido hogar para disfrutarlo, como lo estoy yo, golpeaban las ventanas de los edificios, plic plac, se escuchaba caer, finalmente después de algunos minutos las calles estaban desiertas, los negocios habían cerrado, pues con ese clima los clientes no frecuentarían las tiendas, el agua acumulada que corría por las calles de seguro llevaba algunos papeles, basura, y ¿lágrimas?

Pues sí desde la ventana de mi habitación logré divisar a una chica que caminaba por las calles con semejante aguacero ¡menuda tonta! la inspeccioné desde mi puesto, llevaba un traje azul largo, algo pasado de moda si me preguntan, botas largas cafés, su cabello era azul y ondulado, llevaba una sombrilla rosa, muy linda a mi parecer, pero cuando vi su rostro, la pequeña sonrisa que había tenido se esfumó, esa chica había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban rojos y el maquillaje se le había corrido, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su semblante reflejaba tristeza. Tomé inmediatamente dos abrigos, me coloqué uno, me puse mis botas impermeables y tomé una sombrilla, pero antes de salir miré una vez más por la ventana y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver quien estaba ayudando a la chica, ni más ni menos que Gray Fullbuster, mi vecino de edificio y aunque su apartamento está al lado del mío nunca lo he tratado, salgo los primeros días de mi llegada, pues al ser nueva quería llevarme bien con mi nuevo compañero, pero él no tenía la intención de conocerme, de hecho le daba igual el que yo estuviera allí, dejé de insistir al pasar los días y solamente le hablo si tengo que ir a devolver la correspondencia que me llega cuando se equivocan de número.

Ese chico era frío con todos, una de las vecinas antiguas, Cana, me había comentado acerca de su actitud

—Por lo que he escuchado de su hermano cuando lo viene a visitar, su padre murió salvándole la vida en un incendio, sin embargo su madre no tuvo la misma suerte, cuando escuché eso pude comprenderlo un poco más, no era de extrañarse esa actitud desconsiderada, sin embargo estoy viendo a ese mismo chico ayudar a una desconocida y al parecer la llevará a su apartamento ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Realmente es Gray Fullbuster el que está allí? Como no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, los restregué un poco y miré de nuevo, no, no era una alucinación, realmente era él y como mi curiosidad no me dejaría tranquila, decidí salir, pero antes tomé un suéter, unos pantalones de casa, un par de medias, unas zapatillas y hace unos días había comprado ropa interior nueva por lo que eché un sostén que creo que le quedará pues parecemos ser la misma talla y un unas bragas, añadí también el abrigo que hace unos minutos iba a llevarle a la chica, coloqué todo en una bolsa de papel y salí de mi apartamento y justo cuando cierro la puerta escucho el sonido del ascensor cuando se detiene y de él sale mi vecino con la chica en brazos, al parecer se había desmayado.

—¡Abre la puerta por favor!- me dice con preocupación sujeto la bolsa contra mi pecho y corro hacia su puerta logro abrirla y él entra rápidamente y corre a lo que parece ser su habitación, no dudo en seguirlo, dejo la bolsa en uno de los sofás y entro al cuarto

—Quita las almohadas para que tenga espacio- me ordena y como no pienso en nada más que en la salud de la chica, por esta vez omito esa actitud

La acomoda con suma delicadeza en la cama, por primera vez lo veo preocupado o por lo menos es la primera vez que no lo veo enojado

—Iré a llamar al doctor, por favor cuida de ella- me pide y asiento rápidamente, sale de la habitación y escucho que comienza a hablar, miro a la chica y mi preocupación aumenta al ver su estado, su vestido está lleno de parches, la suela de sus botas tiene más pegamento que cualquier cosa, le tomo la mano y me asombro al sentir la textura de éstas, están ásperas y tienen varios callos ¿Pero de dónde viene esta chica? Observo su rostro y veo que lo que antes creí que era maquillaje no era más que suciedad, sentí lástima por ella, ahora veo que Gray no tiene tan mal corazón, acerco mi mano a su frente para saber si tiene fiebre y en el instante que la toco la alejo de inmediato ¡Está ardiendo! Salgo corriendo de la habitación y veo que Gray aún está al teléfono

—Le voy a dar un baño enseguida ¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre! -le digo gritando eso último, él me mira asombrado por mi actitud luego me indica dónde está el baño con su mano mientras sigue en el teléfono, asiento diciéndole que entendí, busco la bolsa que traía conmigo y la coloco en el baño, luego me doblo mis mangas de mi suéter y enrollo las bastas de mi pantalón hasta la rodilla, por mi cabello no hay problema ya que siempre lo llevo en una cola de caballo, entro a la habitación y la chica está despertando

—¿Dónde está Juvia?- dice con poca energía y llevando su mano a su cabeza intentando recordar

—¿Quién es Juvia?- pregunto pues no sabía a quién se refería

—Juvia es Juvia- me dice como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta, reprimo una sonrisa pues a pesar de todo había sonado muy tierna diciendo eso

—Muy bien Juvia, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero antes debes tomar un baño para que te baje la fiebre y luego un doctor te atenderá ¿de acuerdo? - ella asiente e intenta levantarse por completo, pero apenas y puede mantenerse de pie, paso su brazo por mi hombro y le sonrío

—Deja que te ayude ¿sí? -asiente y a paso de tortuga la llevo al baño, al pasar por el pasillo veo que Gray se acerca a nosotras e intenta ayudarme, pero Juvia se aleja de él, como si le tuviera miedo

—Juvia, él también quiere ayudarte-le intento explicar, pero ella sigue desconfiando  
Gray está impresionado por la actitud de la chica, pero hace parecer que no le importó

—El doctor vendrá en media hora, dijo que si tenía fiebre buscáramos la forma para bajársela hasta que él llegue, iré a preparar algo de comer, encárgate de ella- y no esperó ni siquiera a que yo hablara, se fue inmediatamente

—Yo también le tuve miedo en un principio-comencé a hablar para intentar calmarla y entrar al baño

—Pero creo que en el fondo es una buena persona -le di una sonrisa para entrar en confianza pues aunque quisiera disimularlo estaba nerviosa, miraba cada objeto que se encontraba en el baño con sumo interés, como si fuese la primera vez que veía un lavamanos o una ducha o ¿un inodoro? Esto comienza a preocuparme

—Bien Juvia, tengo ropa limpia aquí así que puedes quitarte esa y darte un baño tranquilamente-dije sacando las prendas de la bolsa y colocándolas en el mueble de las toallas

—Juvia sólo tiene este vestido y sus bragas ¿está bien que Juvia acepte esa ropa nueva?- me sorprendí con aquella declaración ¿sólo llevaba bragas? Miré su pecho y en efecto pude ver sus pezones endurecidos debido al frío ¿Pero cómo es posible eso? Menos mal que fue Gray quien la encontró y no un degenerado  
—Claro que sí, no hay problema en ello, ahora ven que estás con fiebre y necesitas un baño -dicho esto me dirigí a la tina y comencé a llenarla, busqué jabón e intenté buscar algunos aceites aromáticos, pero Gray no tenía nada parecido, vi una botella de shampoo y la tomé

—Bien parece que sólo tiene jab- Callé inmediatamente al ver su cuerpo, tenía varios moretones en sus brazos y algunas cicatrices en sus piernas, las lágrimas se me acumularon en los ojos ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviese así?

—Juvia ¿cómo te has hecho esto? -le dije guiándola hacia la tina y ayudándola a entrar  
Tardó un poco en responder, pero comenzó a hablar, al parecer no le gustaba hablar de ello, pero estaba ganando su confianza y eso es bueno

—Juvia debía trabajar para comer, pero algunas veces ella hacía mal las cosas y la castigaban -¡Dios, no puede ser! qué clase de bestia trataría a un ser humano así le di la barra de jabón para que comenzara a lavarse, el agua comenzó a adquirir un tono oscuro, mientras que yo me iba a encargar de su cabello, tomé el mango de la regadera y le mojé el cabello para luego colocarle shampoo y comenzar a lavarlo, estaba realmente sucio, gasté casi toda la botella pero al final lo logré, ella por su parte terminó de lavarse las piernas y los brazos, me di cuenta entonces que no tenía tantos moretones como creía, algunos sólo eran manchas de tierra, pero las cicatrices seguían allí

Destapé la tina y ella terminó de bañarse y lavarse sus partes íntimas para salir y vestirse con la ropa nueva

—Juvia ven, te secaré el cabello- una vez estuvo vestida la senté frente al espejo del baño y con una toalla comencé a secarle el cabello intenté sacar un tema de conversación pues ella se había quedado callada

—Dime Juvia ¿De dónde eres?-aunque intentó disimularlo, pude ver su expresión triste en su rostro, pensé que no hablaría, pero lo hizo

—Juvia es de un pueblo que hasta hace unas semanas se vio afectado por una gran inundación –la tristeza se notaba en su voz ¿habrá sido buena idea hablar de ello?

—Ya veo-dije intentando cortar el tema, pero ella parecía querer librarse de una carga

—Juvia era llamada la mujer de la lluvia-cabizbaja y jugando con sus dedos comenzó a relatarme de lo que creo fue su vida antes de que Gray la encontrara

—A donde sea que Juvia fuese la lluvia iba con ella…por eso Juvia debía estar alejados de todos, para no traerles la deprimente lluvia a sus vidas-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el suéter que hasta hace poco le había dado

—Juvia…-no sabía qué decirle, dejé la toalla a un lado y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros

—Puedes contar conmigo a partir de ahora, nunca más estarás sola ¿De acuerdo?-su rostro asombrado ante mis palabras cambió rápidamente y ahora las lágrimas que derramaba eran de felicidad

—¡Juvia no tuvo la culpa! –se sujetó de mi blusa y no pude hacer más que rodearlas con mis brazos e intentar tranquilizarla

—Tranquila, sé que no fue tu culpa –al parecer había funcionado, alzó su mirada y algo confundida me preguntó

—¿Cómo puede saber eso?-me pregunta inocentemente

—Has sacrificado tu felicidad alejándote de tu pueblo, para no hacerles daño, si fueras una mala persona no lo habrías hecho y no te hubiese importado lo que les sucediera-brindándole una sonrisa ella no hizo más que intensificar su llanto

—J-Juvia…pasaba hambre…si Juvia quería comer debía ir a la caza o a un pueblo lejano, ir a la aldea del pueblo significaría darles días de lluvia y tristeza…Juvia no quería eso-su voz iba bajando el tono cada vez que hablaba, ahora lo comprendía todo esta chica se había sacrificado para que su pueblo no sufriera

Solamente la abracé más fuerte, había pasado por mucho mientras ella lloraba pude ver que Gray estaba casi oculto en la entrada de la habitación y estaba secándose las lágrimas, al parecer tiene corazón, cuando alzó la vista pudo ver que no había pasado desapercibido por mí, hizo un gesto para que guardara el secreto y entró como si no hubiese escuchado nada

—Juvia preparé algo de comer ¿Vienes? –preguntó en un tono amable, muy raro en él, pero Juvia se aferró más a mi blusa

—Te dije que él no es malo, aunque su cara diga lo contrario –intenté hacerla reír y al parecer había funcionado porque su rostro inmediatamente se iluminó cuando sonrío

Nos dirigimos al comedor, Juvia no dejaba de admirar cada mueble y cuadro que había en el pasillo y posteriormente en la sala

—¿Juvia alguna vez….has ido a la escuela? –No podía creer lo que Gray preguntó, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la respuesta de Juvia

—Juvia no tuvo la oportunidad de ir, en el pueblo de Juvia sólo había una escuela pero si ella asistía la culparían de la lluvia que siempre la acompañaba, así que prefirió no ir - ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?!

—¿Es eso cierto Juvia?-pregunté con la esperanza que me dijera que no, pero fue todo lo contrario

—El pueblo de Juvia era muy tradicional, creía en las leyendas y mitos por eso creían que Juvia atraía la lluvia… como una ameonna –pude sentir el dolor con el que dijo esas palabras

—Pero …¿Te gustaría ir a una ahora? –le preguntó Gray amablemente supongo que quería darle la oportunidad de estudiar

—En realidad, Juvia tuvo a una tutora –por la cara que puso Gray imagino que la puede conocer

—Ur-sama vio como trataban a Juvia, ella era la única que la defendía, tanto que cada día iba a la montaña donde Juvia estaba y le enseñaba todo lo que se aprendía en la escuela, Juvia le estuvo muy agradecida hasta el día de su muerte –el tono afligido con que lo dijo me hizo sentir mal y pude ver como la mirada de Gray se volvió sombría

—Ella siempre le contó a Juvia que le recordaba a un niño al que había adoptado como su hijo, pero su padre había llegado al pueblo para apartarlo de su lado y llevarlo con él, Juvia nunca supo su nombre, pero Juvia rezaba mucho por él para que estuviese bien y con salud-las manos empuñadas de Gray me daban espina

—J-Juvia y ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –le pregunté rápidamente tenía una corazonada

—Ur-sama le había dicho una vez el nombre del pueblo en que estaba el niño que crió, cuando el pueblo desapareció por la inundación, ese era el único lugar al que Juvia sabía que podía encontrar a alguien que la ayudara….¡Gray-san ¿le ocurre algo?! –no lo había notado, pero Gray había comenzado a llorar ¡Lo sabía! Me dije a mi misma

—J-Juvia yo…yo soy ese niño desgraciado que no pudo buscar a Ur cuando se enteró de la verdad –Gray estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos sobre su cabeza llorando

—E-eso significa que….usted es el niño… —¡Sí Juvia! –gritó Gray dejando a Juvia congelada del miedo

—Mi padre es el que causó la inundación del pueblo, la represa que quería construir estaba mal ubicada y él lo sabía, la constante lluvia que caía no era buena señal, sabía que si seguía con eso tu pueblo se vería afectado pero no hizo nada ¡Y yo tampoco! –las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Gray, nunca imaginé que había pasado por eso, no sabía qué hacer, no podía reaccionar, pero Juvia lo hizo se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas junto a Gray y lo abrazó para que llorara cómodamente luego comenzó a hablar

—Juvia piensa que usted no tiene la culpa de nada, usted confiaba en su padre pero él sólo lo utilizó, Juvia sabe que jamás haría daño a alguien primero porque Ur-sama lo crió muy bien y segundo porque usted le ha demostrado a Juvia que tiene un buen corazón, ella estaba sin hogar y usted a pesar de que no la conocía le brindó ayuda, Juvia…Juvia le tenía miedo al principio porque usted tiene un gran parecido a ese hombre, pero ahora Juvia sabe que son totalmente diferentes así que no se culpe más Gray-sama y esté orgulloso de haber sido adoptado por Ur-sama- las palabras que le había dicho me conmovieron, no supe en qué momento comencé a llorar Gray se le había quedado mirando con los ojos aún lagrimosos y no hizo más que apoyarse en su pecho diciendo "Gracias" a Juvia quien lo había abrazado más fuerte.

—Es por eso que estoy orgullosa de este matrimonio que hoy inaugura el orfanato "Los niños de Ur" aquí en Magnolia, demos un aplauso a quienes son los que desarrollaron el proyecto y finalmente lo llevaron a cabo: ¡Gray y Juvia Fullbuster! –no podía decir más, las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos, pensar en el momento en que se conocieron es la historia más romántica y hermosa que jamás había podido presenciar

—Yo no puedo estar más feliz, ahora saben cómo conocí a la mujer de mi vida y futura madre de mi hijo –Gray se inclinó hacia el notable vientre de Juvia y dio un beso a este

—Ella es la mujer más bondadosa que he conocido, tiene una sonrisa hermosa y me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo con sólo estar a mi lado, sé que Ur donde sea que esté está orgullosa de haberla ayudado y de habernos criado, así que si nmás que decir este lugar estará en funcionamiento desde este momento-Gray le entregó las tijeras a Juvia quien con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro cortó la cinta roja y sonrió feliz a su ahora esposo quien inmediatamente la tomo del brazo y juntos entraron acompañados de los niños que habían conocido durante todo el proceso del proyecto, de hecho fue gracias a unos hermanos en especial que habían tomado la iniciativa, Frosch estaba desmayado en un callejón, se podía ver que pasaba hambre, al parecer estaba buscando a su hermano mayor, Lector, Gray y Juvia se encargaron de él hasta que estuviese en buenas condiciones y cuando Frosch les dijo sobre Lector no dudaron en llevarlo a él, pero las condiciones en las que lo encontraron eran las peores, allí conocieron a más niños como ellos y finalmente ese fue el motor que motivaba a todos a construir el orfanato

 _Los aplausos y gritos de alegría eran lo de menos, lo que de verdad les importaba era que esos niños tuviesen un lugar en donde estar y que llegaran a tener la oportunidad de formar parte de una familia._

* * *

¡Hola! Pues sé que me tardé demasiado en publicar esto, de hecho estoy fuera de la fecha de entrega, pero no podía simplemente abandonarlo, muchísimas gracias por leer y disculpen mi tardanza, espero que la historia les haya gustado -Key


End file.
